Boredom of the Goddesses
by mytwistedview
Summary: When the cycle of rebirth that goes back to the Goddess Hylia herself is broken, chaos breaks loose. What starts as a relatively benign adventure will give three random people the the shock of a lifetime. This is the first installment of an ongoing series that will bring those three into a journey they never would have expected.


Hello readers. My name is mytwistedview, and this is my first story. Feel free to critique me and my boyfriend who helped me on this (nerd dates). He was also responsible for editing. He will be known as Spark.

* * *

This story started like any other- Three omnipotent beings with too much time on their hands and nothing better to do than meddle in the affairs of three unsuspecting mortals. And so the summer sun rose once again on Outset Island, but instead of the cries of gulls, the sky was filled with the bickering of three angry, confused, and slightly injured teenagers trying to figure out just how they washed up there.

The scene was rather comical- a small girl coming in almost three quarters of a foot shorter than her companions was holding apart two much larger boys who looked quite angry at each other. All three were doing their fair share of shouting, and oddly enough, the girl was the loudest.

The tallest of the three, a lanky boy coming in at just above six feet with a shock of sandy blond hair and sky blue eyes, seemed to be mad at nothing in particular, yelling more at the world than the actual target of his words. "What do you mean we just washed up here!? We're completely dry and I haven't been to the ocean in a year!".

The other boy, slightly shorter and broader with fiery red curls, seemed genuinely annoyed at his friend. However, he looked the type that was just as liable to be annoyed at someone for merely existing as he was for some grievance. "I don't fucking know!" he shouted back, "Maybe the fact that we're on a goddamn beach or that everything is Ocean for miles!".

The figure standing between them rounded out the unusual trio, a small girl that stood substantially shorter than both of the others, yet whose personality loomed over them both. She shared the red hair of the shorter of the boys, but had eyes closer to those of the taller one. "God Damnit! Stop yelling we are getting nothing done! Will, get over yourself and stop taking it out on Eric. Eric, Will's just confused and needs to vent." Her words were accompanied by a glare that could have killed a man and a sharp flick on the head to her tallest companion.

At her words (and more physical gestures), the two huffed and stood in a forced silence. Although the two were shooting daggers at each other with their eyes, the girl either remained oblivious or pretended to, and continued with her tirade. "Now, let's try to piece this together. The way I remember it, we were all at my house when something weird happened with the TV. Now we're here. Anyone have something else?"

"Nope," the boys said in unison before continuing to glare at each other.

"Okay, thats not useful." She looked around and surveyed the area. "Hey, does this place remind you of anywhere?"

"No" Eric said still glaring at Will. Will stopped the staring contest to look around for a bit, a look of puzzled semi-confusion on his face.

"Now that you mention it, it does seem familiar..." he said, face contorted in concentration, "I just can't figure out where I've seen it."

"Let's look around." The statement was half a command and half a threat. She yanked her short hair up into a ponytail and set off, not looking back to see if the other two were following.

Will chased after her. "Come on, Raena, we don't know what's here. Let's just rest on the beach until we can figure out where we've seen this before."

"I'm coming, because I'm not a little bitch," Eric interjected, before setting off after Raena. Will sighed, and ran off after his friends.

* * *

The trio set off, still unaware that what they were exploring was the more inhabited landmass of Outset Island. Raena marched up to one of the house and knocked. A girl of about ten with blond hair and dark brown eyes answered the door. "Hello?" she said with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Hello," Raena looked down at her. "What island this is?"

"Outset. Are you not from around here?" The girl shouted something in through the door to a woman that seemed to be her grandmother. "We don't get visitors much! Would you like to come in?"

"No thank you. But thanks for the offer." Raena grinned at the little blonde girl. "Is there a place we may get some more information about the island? Also, what's your name?"

"My name is Aryll! Sturgeon would probably be glad to help you. Are you sure you wouldn't like to come in ?"

"Yes I'm sure, thank you though. Where is Sturgeon's house?"

"I'll get Link to show you the way. He's probably sleeping right now. BIIIIIIIG BROOOOOOOTHER!"

Eric winced. "Why is she so loud?" he whispered to Raena as the little girl went racing off across the island.

"Do we really have to run" Reana looked disgusted at the prospect of running.

"Oh, don't be lazy. Come on, you were the one who asked about it in the first place," Will said, looking disapprovingly at the red-headed pair.

Raena stuck her tongue out at him, responding with, "That doesn't mean that exercise is good for us right now."

The unlikely adventurers followed Aryll to what she called her "lookout", an old wooden tower on the edge of the island, looking out to the sea beyond the shore. After an excruciatingly long climb on the ladder leading up to the little girl's hideout and another bout of complaining from Raena and Eric, the trio made it to the top. There, they saw a boyin a blue, lobster-patterned shirt, and orange pants. He looked half-asleep, and his hair showed it.

Raena waved at the boy, while Will and Eric acknowledged his presence with a short nod. Aryll jumped on him, tackling him in a hug.

"Big brother, there are new people on the island! Can you show them around?" Upon seeing her brother's exasperated expression at the thought of having to give a tour to a few strangers, she tutted at him before saying "Grandma asked me to help with dinner. You have to."

The boy, seeing he was defeated, let out a long sigh and grumbled "Come on." Link showed them around the first half of the island and then over to the house with the man in large glasses and an enormous head. The trio looked oddly at the short odd man as he excitedly waved at link

"Oh hello there, Link! Do you have some new friends?" Link looked up at the large-headed man, his eyes betraying dread for another dull conversation. "They want to talk to you", Link muttered before slinking away from the man, obviously desiring to return to his midday sleep. The trio looked oddly at one another, before starting towards the ladder. After a brief argument about who goes up the ladder first ("Ladies first" "I'm stuck in a skirt you dumbass!") and many sheepish grins, the three went to talk to the man. After just about as much of his droning as they could bear, Raena smacked him upside his unsually large head. "Get to the point!" she shouted at him, causing him to light up red like a light. After a longer argument involving the two more volatile members of the group, the three agreed to part ways. Will was going to stay and talk to the man, as he was still of the opinion that he could be useful, while Raena and Eric were going to go around the island and see what they could find to help the three get back to their world.

After a fair amount of Raena chasing down pigs all over the island while Eric followed along grumbling about how they were supposed to be productive, the two saw a boat round the corner of the island. It was a shop, and with Raena's newfound 60 rupees, they decided to buy something.

After a short struggle and a disgruntled merchant being thrown overboard, Will came out at a very opportune time. The two beckoned him over to their newly "acquired" boat, and Will knew better than to ask any questions about exactly how they got it. There was only one more order of business: Get ways to defend themselves.

Raena was fine, she had fashioned a crude slingshot out of a few branches and had gathered pebbles for ammo. However, the two boys needed weapons. Will said that the old man's brother was a weapon's master, and the two paid him a visit. After a few training matches with Orca, they had apparently proved themselves worthy, and were allowed to pick out weapons with which to defend themselves. Eric chose a fairly large spear with a good amount of reach, while Will picked out a sword. They couldn't get shields, so they'd have to make do with dodging their enemies blows.

They went back to the ship that Raena had just figured out how to pilot, and set off towards Windfall Island. According to Orca's know-it-all brother, Windfall was the busiest town on the Great Sea. They would probably find some answers there.


End file.
